Replacing Robin
by MrEs
Summary: Months after Dick leaves Gotham to become Nightwing, Barbara comes up with a plan to replace Robin.  SMUT  Oral, Cosplay, Sex, Language


DISCLAIMER : I don't own Batman , Batgirl, Catwoman or any of these characters. DC Does.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : First story. This is going to be a one-shot for now. But there could be one-shot sequels if reviews demand.

It had been seven months since Dick Grayson left Gotham City. Batman had changed. He was less trusting. More gruesome. Despite her protest, Barbara took three months away from crime fighting at Bruce's command.

It was different now that there wasn't a trio. Clark suggested adding another hero into the mix, but Bruce was reluctant. It's hard to replace family. Regardless, criminals were wondering where Robin was and Batman didn't have answers. Even the Commissioner began to wonder where "the boy" was.

The night had started off as expected. A diamond heist pointed to Selina Kyle being the top suspect. Blood diamond smugglers had become her latest fad.

"Wait inside," Batman ordered Batgirl.

"Either we're partners or we aren't." Batgirl protested.

"This is personal." Batman growled.

'Fine. See if you need my help when she kicks your ass." she stuck her tongue out at him.

Batman entered her apartment. Batgirl waited for awhile. Watching the streets. And quickly went in through a side door. She began to overhear the two banter.

"You need to be more careful, Selina." Batman said.

"I get to call you Batman but you call me by my citizen name." she said seductively. Batgirl rolled her eyes.

"I'm not wanted by the authorities." he retorted.

"Your bird is fine." she smiled.

Barbara knew this was no longer a diamond heist questionarre. It was about Robin... Dick.

"He's reckless. And doesn't have a clue as to what he's doing." he snapped.

"Your wrong. He's bigger now. Stronger. Doesn't tell corny jokes anymore. Fuck. He's practically you." Selina began to walk around.

"You didn't get yourself involved with him..." Batman whispered.

"And if I did would that make you jealous?"

Barbara peered her head through the door crack. She watched Selina wrap her body around Batman's stoic pose like a ballerina.

"That's right. I forgot. You found yourself another bat to fuck."

"Selina." Barbara could see the drop of sweat coming from Batman's head.

"It sounded like that's the reason why the bird flew away. Jealous that you were using your huge batcock stretch out her tiny batcunt."

"This is why we could never make it, Selina."

"All I care about , Batman, is whether her pussy tighter than mine?"

Batgirl tripped over a lamp. Both Batman and Catwoman heard the co-motion.

"And you brought the slutty mouse into my den?" Catwoman hissed.

"Batgirl. Go to the Batmobile. NOW!"

Batgirl didn't need to hear him say it.

Twelve minutes later Batman entered the car. Barbara said nothing to him.

"I told you to stay on the rooftop."

"You weren't going to tell me about Dick?" she shouted. "You can talk it to a lunatic felon but not me?"

"Who knows if what Selina says is true or not." Batman said.

"He's gone isn't he?" Batgirl said, softly.

"Robin is done." Batman said.

"I liked having Robin around. It made you less angry."

With that Barbara left the Batmobile and began her journey home.

The next night Batman patrolled the city on his own. Barbara hadn't contacted him during the day regarding patrols. Perhaps time was good.

He looked at his communicater. It was from Barbara : "BATMAN, WE NEED TO TALK. MEET ME AT THE BATCAVE IN 20 MINUTES."

Bruce contemplated Batgirl's resignation for some time. Her enlisting into the Bat-Family had been a complicated one. At first it was a ploy to save her father. That lead to smaller missions until finally she became a trusted member. Still the connection to her and Commisioner Gordon had brought stress to the crimefighters. The chances of her dying and him finding out Bruce's secrets were to hard to handle. Most recently, she had dated Dick Grayson without knowing that he was Robin or vice versa. Their awareness of their secret identities matched with Bruce's controlling nature lead to his exodus.

As the Batmobile cycled through the cave, Batgirl was nowhere in sight. Bruce hopped out of the automobile and searched through the cave.

"Holy, Wardrobe Malfunction Batman." he heard Barbara's voice say from behind the dressing room area. Slowly she walked out of the room.

No longer in her sleek Black and Yellow lycra outfit, Barbara was wearing green pixie boots, green bikini bottoms, a yellow cape that ended at her butt, green mask, and red vest.

"Is this a joke?" Batman's voice echoed through the cave.

"No, Bruce." she whispered back.

"What gave you the..."

"Dick is no longer Robin. But the _hero _can still exist." she retorted.

Batman starred at the costume. It showed off her legs, face, and chest off more than her Batgirl costume. She no longer looked like a teenage crimefighter, but a young, sexually attractive woman.

"It's your call." she replied. "It's always your call."

"Why now?" he said sitting down on his chair.

"Why did you decide to do this now?"

Barbara didn't have an answer.

"Is this because of what happened at Catwoman's?" he said, checking the Batcomputer.

"Why would it?" Batgirl replied.

"Because she slept with Dick. And you want to get back at him. Somehow."

Barbara was flabbergasted. "So dressing up as Robin really gets back at the guy who left us? Who left me!"

"This is why we don't talk about it." he groaned and went back to work.

"What why he left?" she snapped.

"You know why he left." he replied.

"Because I wasn't honest about being Batgirl. Because you were in control too much."

"Alfred has a different theory..."

"Like Alfred knows everything..."

"Alfred thinks that Dick was in love with Barbara Gordon and in love with Batgirl. But as much as you liked Dick, Batgirl wanted Batman..."

Barbara's face was flushed.

"That's ridiculous." she stammered.

"Is it?" Bruce replied.

"I was always loyal to Dick. What I did as Batgirl was out of loyalty to my city."

"What if I told you, that the reason why I have been the way I have been was because I think Dick was right."

"I'm not attracted to you Batman. This... it's professional between us."

"And now with Dick gone. For good. Does it have to be?" Batman said. "Because I've been battling my urges to be with you for months now."

With that Batman fled his hand behind the back of her head and began to kiss her. Passionately. Barbara kissed back, slowly at first and began to place her hand onto his chest.

"You... like me?" Barbara asked.

"We flirted. You flirted. Your body language around me was much different than your around him. You get jealous. Like last night."

"I don't know what to say," Batgirl replied.

"I'm a detective, Batgirl." he ressumed.

"This is wrong, though?" she asked.

"Why?" he repeated. "This whole life we choose is about adreheline and release. Barbara I am so attracted to you. Much more than any other woman in my or Bruce Wayne's life."

"I'm attracted to you too Batman. I guess, I've never thought that we'd have a moment like this. That I wasn't Catwoman or Wonder Woman."

Batman kissed her again and lifted her cape to feel her tight butt. "I guess we're going to have to find out."

The two made their way to the dressing room where there was a small bed waiting for them. Batgirl felt Batman's bulge from his shorts as they slowly removed masks.

"Wait." Barbara replied. "I want you to keep your mask on. Make love to me as Barbara first. She's wanted you the longest."

Batman began to kiss Barbara as his hands began to sneak down to her shorts.

"Well, this is much more convenient." Batman said as he slid her green bikini shorts to the side to see a her young pussy lips and smart whisp of red hair above it. Her eyes determined, she nodded as he stuck one of his gloved fingers inside of her. Barbara gasped. She was going to need more than a fingering if they were going to make love. And they most definitely were.

His stubble scraping against her smooth thighs. For extra lubrication, he spit inbetween her lips and like a snake his tongue weaved past her saturated hole.

"It's been awhile" she gasped.

"Since Dick?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. Barbara nodded.

"You taste fantastic," he smilled as he glided his tongue into her body. Barbara grabbed both of the bat-ears and pushed them close to her. Her heart pacing, she felt her muscles release and gush across his face.

"Fuck me, Batman." she cooed, her blind fingers finding the buckle of his utility belt. Bruce helped her and slowly he open his cod piece to show her a massive, erect cock.

"You have no idea how long, I've wanted this." She said, taking off her glove and spitting in her hand. Gracefully, she stroked the cock. As if polishing a fine piece of silverwear. She loved feeling the point where the head and shaft met. Batman let out a moan.

With her spare hand she unbuttoned the vest and exposed her freckled C cups. Batman grabbed his cock. Barbara knew he wanted to titty fuck her. He was always caught off guard looking at her prized asset. She was more than happy to oblige.

Creating a tight passage between both of her tits, Barbara looked at Bruce seductively. And played with her nipples as he slid his cock between the opening.

"How long?" Batman said, he wasn't afraid to go to down. The image of Batman stradding her, getting off to her luscious mounds was something that she'd never forget.

"Since you started visiting my dad. At night. On the baaaalcony". Batman, reached behind him and continued to finger Barbara as he shifted his penis between her. "I used to sit in my room and masterbate to the sound of your voice. Hoping you'd come in and fuck my brains out."

Unable to resist she leaned up and immediatley started to suck his cock. Batman ran his fingers through Barbara silky red hair and controlled her rhythm. Barbara was an excellent student. Creative without being controlling. With baby girl eyes she deep throated all 8 inches of Batman's thick cock.

"I caught you once." Batman smiled.

"Yeah?" She stopped to take a breath and allowed him to go back to fucking her tits.

"You were in your gymnastics uniform. Home from your first year of college." Barbara swirled his cock like a lollipop.

"I had 'the Batman' inside of me." she said, giving him one last squeeze before a drop of precum leaked out.

"Huh?" Batman said.

"It was a gift from one of my sorority sisters. It's a vibrator."

"I didn't know I had competition." He groaned, as Barbara swiftly stroked him off at a fast pace.

"After tonight, I think I'll have to retire it." she smiled. "How long have you wanted to fuck me, Batman?"

It took Bruce a moment to think of it. Afterall the girl had started to suck on one of his balls and he was at her mercy.

"We had hired you to babysit Dick. I knew he had a crush on you. When you wore that tight sweater to the mansion I could see why."

"Why...Batman. I was barely legal." She gave him a sinful smile and began sucking hard.

"I went into the cave that night and had a very long shower, shaming myself for thinking about the Commisioner's daughter that way."

"I guess what I meant was. When did you want to fuck **Batgirl.**" she stood up and removed the vest completely. Slowly she removed her bikini bottoms as well giving him a full view of her ass.

Hands covering her breasts, he slid his cock between her gymnast form ass crack.

"Since I first saw her." She turned around and guided Bruce to her breasts. Like a dog fighting over a steak her went to town.

"I wore that costume for you." She moaned. "Hoping that it'd get your attention. Hoping that you'd want to fuck your little Batgirl."

"Did it work?" Batman asked.

She pushed him back and lifted her leg.

" I guess we'll see..."

With that Batgirl quickly placed her warm pussy over Batman's cock. Like a sheath over a sword it fit perfectly. They both grinned.

"What happens when Dick finds out I love fucking his girlfriend?" he grabbed her ass and began to place a fast rhythm. She met him with ever blow wanting to milk his cock in a seductive, dance - like fuck.

They both knew that they were getting off to the idea.

"I'd be more worried about Catwoman catching us. Tell me, is my pussy tighter than hers?"

"Yes." he grunted. she rewarded Bruce with a passionate kiss.

"I'm tired of being the good little girl, Batman. I feel like being bad. I can be a naughty girl. Your naughty slutty sidekick."

In one swift move, Batman flipped her on her back. He was taking control. His cock pounding into her. Not like a porn star, but like a beast. An animal mating with another animal.

"Tighter than Wonder Woman's?" she pressed her breasts together.

"Yes!" she felt a wave of pleasure crash through her body.

"Vikki Vales."

"Yes."

"Black Canary and Supergirl at Justice League Headquarters?" she grabbed his sweaty ass cheeks as his cape flung around her.

"YES!"

"I'm CUMMING. I'm CUMMING. I'm CUMMING." she felt four gigantic orgasms errupt around his cock at the same time. "Cum inside me Batman. I want to have you flood my pussy with your cum. I want you to claim me."

"I love you Barbara." he grunted. "Batgirl."

"I love you too Batman. Bruce."

Batman and Batgirl quickly locked lips as Bruce lost it. Truth be told he had more tension inside him as usual. Almost a week had passed since he had gotten off. And it was to a Wayne Tech flight attendant with bad form.

Barbara felt the hot seed spread through her walls and quickly invade her tiny canals. This sent her to the greatest orgasm, as the fantasy of being impregnated by Batman was her darkest. They continued kissing as he emptied his load inside of her. It felt like it was forever. Collapsing on the bed , Barbara got off of Batman. Semen leaked from her pussy and back onto his cock and part of his cape.

She reached down and licked it off. Tasting both her fluids and his mixed into one. Exhausted, she laughed at him, and he laughed at her. It was easily the best sex of either of their lives.

Bruce extended an arm and Barbara nestled into his large - safe chest.

"Partners?" she asked.

"Partners." He complied.


End file.
